Entanglement With The Gods
by Zealous Zeus
Summary: The Gods of Olympus are hunting Cosmo and Wanda; can Timmy save Fairy World before it's too late? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Beginnings

The Fairly Odd Parents  
In:  
Entanglement with the Gods  
  
Summary: The Gods of Olympus fight Timmy's Fairy Godparents to see who are  
the most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
Place: Mount Olympus Time: Timmy had just wished for the Earth to be reverted back to normal after Crocker took over the world.  
  
A mass dome-shaped purple shield formed from the tiny wands of Cosmo and Wanda. Light started to break through in rays, and reached up towards the sky. As the dome got larger, it more less stable and soon turned into a giant purple-and-gold stream that overtook the Earth.  
  
Soon the world was back to normal, and all national monuments restored back to looking the way they were. Yet up on Olympus, where nothing has changed, the purple river had just gone straight past the massive rock.  
  
Zeus heard the sound of something magical happening outside. Then he caught wind that it was something massive.  
  
"Hermes, go check what's going on outside!" Zeus shouted.  
  
"Yes father," the Messenger-God replied.  
  
The wings on Hermes' helmet and sandals started to move faster and faster, until he was up through a hole in the ceiling. He was risen up into the air, and smelled the sweet scent that always hung in Olympus' atmosphere. He looked over the east and west, and found nothing that was amiss. He flew down into the gardens, and finally arrived at the olive-tree branch where Rhea put Zeus in a basket. Over the edge he saw that same purple-river with golden stars that was created by the fairies.  
  
Except he and the rest of Olympus didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to dive into the purple ocean at risk of being destroyed. Finally, the giant purple mass passed on, and Hermes jumped up, stretched his arms out, and flew to the Earth. Once here, he knew exactly where to go: Apollo's Oracle at Delphi. At once he went with great speed to the town of Delphi.  
  
At Delphi, he walked out into Main Street and removed a manhole. He jumped down into the sewers and walked a secret path that no man or rat could ever find. Finally he approached a great white chamber with a woman clad in green robes standing in the center with prophecy that was held in her hands. Around her beautiful maidens walked back and forth from different sides of the chamber.  
  
Before he even spoke, the Oracle opened her mouth.  
  
"Hermes. I decree that you come here to seek wisdom on what happened in the world above."  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Take this to Zeus, and do not open it on the way up to Olympus, or the message written will fade."  
  
"It's a good thing us Gods have more restraint."  
  
"That's because you're never idle."  
  
With that, Hermes took the message and flew off back to Mount Olympus. On the way up, he looked down below and wondered what kind of spectacle had caused that ocean of purple light to arise.  
  
When he walked through the doorway, Artemis acted on instinct and strung an arrow on her bow and pointed it to Hermes.  
  
"Calm down, it's only me!" He shouted.  
  
Artemis walked away without a word and teleported off to her bedroom. Hermes walked down the cold steps to Zeus' chamber and finally entered the golden room.  
  
"Hermes, you have returned," Zeus announced, "and bearing a scroll I see."  
  
"Yes King Zeus, Apollo's Oracle wanted me to give this message to you," Hermes replied, "she said that if I opened it on the way up the message written would fade." He watched Zeus unravel the scroll and started to look very disappointed, "What is it?"  
  
Zeus expressed an expression of anger upon his face, and had a vengeful tone in his voice, "I'm calling a counsel. Tell every god on Olympus they need to report to the Hall of Conference."  
  
"Isn't the Hall of Conference just a different look of your Golden Chamber?" Hermes asked.  
  
"You know what I mean! Call out for the rest of the Gods!"  
  
Zeus waved his hand, and suddenly his Golden Chamber turned into a circular room with stone terraces. One hall at the very top had a ramp that lead all the way to the bottom, which Zeus and Hermes were now standing in.  
  
Although the exterior never looked different, it was the interior that was constantly changing. The ceiling was now more circular and three inches above the separation from the walls; little tiny pillars held it up. There was still a hole in the ceiling for Hermes to fly through.  
  
He flew up and out. He went straight towards a tower with a giant horn on it. He arrived on the roof-less, wall-less platform, and blew the horn really loud. Only the Gods could hear it though, and as soon as they did they reported to the conference hall.  
  
They were immediately all assembled. Zeus sat with Hera and Athena. Ares sat with Discord and Strife, while Aphrodite, Cupid and Haephestus sat together. Celesta, Hades, and Hestia all sat together. Artemis sat with her twin brother Apollo. Deimos and Bacchus sat by themselves. Poseidon was nowhere to be seen; apparently he established his own god order: the Atlantian Order. He chose the Gods himself, and slowly departed from the Olympian Order.  
  
The ground on the bottom of the conference hall started to be covered with smoke, and soon it wasn't visible anymore. Then the smoke turned into clouds, and the swirled around the center, where a bright blue shone through. All the clouds just suddenly disappeared, and a massive blue sky was shown. The vision soon displayed a junky-yellow sky, and moved down to Timmy's house.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a bewildered Aphrodite.  
  
"You'll see in just a second," Zeus announced.  
  
The vision displayed Timmy announcing to his parents that he had Fairy Godparents, and they were sucked away into "Da Rules" book. Then he found the magic muffin and ate it. He wished for his Fairy Godparents back, and they were.  
  
"I wish for the world to go back to the way it was"  
  
Suddenly the screen turned purple and went black as Cosmo and Wanda were raising their wands.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Aphrodite.  
  
Zeus stood up, and asked rhetorically: "Does anyone remember that purple wave of light that went past here this morning?"  
  
"I do!" shouted Athena.  
  
"Anyone else?" Zeus asked.  
  
All the Gods stood up.  
  
"Good. I've been given word from Apollo's Oracle that these two Fairies caused that purple wave of light. Apparently someone had captured those Fairies and used their power to conquer the world. Only one Fairy did that, then it took two Fairies to reverse the world take-over." Zeus announced, "We must hunt down these Fairies before word leaks out about their power."  
  
Artemis stood up, "And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
"My dear daughter, have you not heard of Fairy World? I want you, Apollo, Discord, Ares, Deimos and Bacchus to go there. I want you all to destroy any connections from Earth to Fairy World; which should make this hunt a little bit easier. So journey now to Fairy World! Don't come back until you've destroyed those two fairies!"  
  
Artemis, Apollo, Discord, Ares, Deimos and Bacchus stood up, and teleported out of the conference hall. Meanwhile, Zeus had a plan of his own: he was going to visit the Three Fates to see what would happen if they didn't destroy Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
The palace of the Fate Sisters was in a wide meadow outside of Athens. Even though normal humans can walk by and by through this meadow, they'll never see it because only the Gods are able to see it. A person could be walking through their loom and not even know it!  
  
First, there was Clotho, who was the youngest of the Fates, and represented the birth of a human's life. Lachesis was the middle age of human existence and looked like a woman in her prime. Atropos was the oldest and oldest looking of the Fates. She represented the end of a human's existence. Through their loom went one singular thread, and the Fates could easily manipulate it to be the life thread of a specific person. Unfortunately for the Olympian Gods, no life thread for Fairies could be spun. The only life threads for a magical being that could be viewed are witches, warlocks or Gods.  
  
Zeus walked into the room where the Fates were with a harsh stomp.  
  
"Daughters, I guess you know why I am here." Zeus announced.  
  
"Of course father," replied Clotho, "we have already prepared your life- thread to be viewed.  
  
Lachesis stopped the thread from being spun entirely, and took out a small thread sample from the foreboding loom. She then placed it into one of the three orbs that were floating overhead.  
  
These orbs had constant colors dripping from them and were always floating above. Their job was to make sure that the thread was long enough to keep on spinning, or it would spell the end of human existence!  
  
Lachesis placed the thread sample into one of the orbs, and suddenly all three orbs stopped moving. The Fate Sisters went into a line from left to right: Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho at the end. Lightning flashed in the room, and Zeus of course was not shocked by its sudden appearance (after all, that is his element).  
  
After that flash of lightning, the orbs started moving again, and the Fate Sisters broke out of line. Atropos and Lachesis both went to different sides of the loom, and Clotho approached him.  
  
"If you do not destroy the Fairies you fear so much, the Twilight of the Gods will occur and the world brought into an endless shadow. Nothing will be able to bring Gods back from Tartarus. "  
  
"Then it IS required that I must destroy these Fairies," he said to himself. "I must go. I must search the world for these Fairies."  
  
Lachesis stepped forward as Clotho stepped backwards. "If you abandon Olympus in time of great need, then the Olympian Order will easily fall. It is recommended that you stay atop your throne unless great distress from across space demands it."  
  
Lachesis stepped back, and Atropos stepped forward, "When the Gods hit Fairy World, an Inter-Universal Distress Signal will be sent out to all Fairies. They will conjure a power greater than those two that you fear."  
  
"I've already thought of that, Atropos. That is why I gave Artemis a special mission." Zeus smiled keenly.  
  
All was calm and quiet in Fairy World. The Rainbow Bridge connecting to Earth was all busy with traffic. Several castles twinkled in the light of the sun. It was a good morning to be alive, at least that's what they think.  
  
Before they knew it, the ground was shaking, and the bridge suddenly turned an ultra white, and then vaporized. Soon enough, all the Fairies that were on it were vaporized as well. Later the living Fairies will be jealous of those that vaporized on the bridge.  
  
In a flash of lightning, the Gods that were sent from Olympus have arrived. Artemis stood tall and aggressive with her bow already strung with an arrow. She pointed it to a huge group of Fairies who had no idea what was going on. Deimos and Bacchus arrived with their fists on fire. Ares and Discord stood back-to-back with swords pointed out to opposite groups of Fairies. Apollo appeared on a golden fly-board next to Artemis with his fists on fire.  
  
Right across from the Gods appeared a golden flash of light. This one turned out to be Jorgen Von Strangle.  
  
"All right, who's scaring the Fairies without me?" He announced in an angry voice.  
  
The Gods looked shocked at Jorgen, and finally Ares spoke up, "Jorgen, long time no see. Are you still considering that offer to become a God we offered you 2,000 years ago?"  
  
"What, The Gods of Olympus here in Fairy World! I will crush you with all my strength!"  
  
"You could crush us a lot more easily if you were the God of Power." Ares shouted back.  
  
"Don't push it, I just might make your deaths slow!"  
  
Jorgen threw back his wand, which was glowing bright gold at the star point. Artemis launched an arrow at the wand, and it fired straight at the star and went through to the gate that held back the Anti-Fairies. In a matter of seconds, the gate burst open with a huge explosion that sent glass this way and that; the Anti-Fairies were released. Jorgen's broken power-wand instantly vaporized into sand.  
  
As the Gods laughed, Artemis readied another arrow, and fired it straight into Jorgen's chest. He collapsed on the ground as Ares approached him.  
  
"Looks like you should have taken up that offer." He whispered as Jorgen lay struggling on the ground.  
  
"Alright! Let's seal off the teleportation tunnel that connects to Fairy World!" Ares announced.  
  
The Gods gathered around in a circle. Ares and Discord held their swords by the hilt, Artemis put in an edge of her bow. Apollo, Deimos and Bacchus all put in their fists. Suddenly, lightning struck the objects, and the Gods raised them to the sky. Instantly the objects became more powerful, and the flame in the fists of Bacchus, Deimos and Apollo all became fiercer.  
  
When that happened lightning rippled through the sky constantly, which obviously signaled that the connection channel between Earth and Fairy World had been cut. This is what they came for, and they teleported out of Fairy World. The remaining Fairies were more shocked and confused than ever before.  
  
It was a few days after Timmy had reverted the world back to normal, and he was very tired tonight from doing all his homework.  
  
"Uh, yawn" He sighed.  
  
"What do ya wanna do next Timmy?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a night, Cosmo." Wanda replied, "after all, Timmy does look a little tired."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and instantly Timmy had on his pajamas. They lifted their wands again, and he was lifted over to his bed.  
  
"Goodnight guys. Remember, tomorrow's Saturday, which means we must have something fun to do tomorrow. How about go to Fairy World?" Timmy asked.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Timmy!" Wanda shouted with excitement.  
  
"Good, why don't you two go to Fairy World right now to find some of the hot spots." Timmy suggested.  
  
"Okay, we'll be right back!" Wanda shouted.  
  
In an explosion of stardust the fairy couple left the room. They now found themselves inside a whirling tunnel of blue and green-this was the connection tunnel to Fairy World.  
  
"Isn't Timmy just the sweetest boy?" Wanda asked.  
  
Cosmo gave no reply; he just kept on smiling.  
  
"Cosmo? Cosmo!" Wanda shouted.  
  
She took her hand, and ripped a mask off of Cosmo's face to reveal that he was asleep underneath! Cosmo noticed this, and woke up instantly.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Ugh!" Shrugged Wanda, "never mind."  
  
Soon the two came upon two fairies: one in a wheel chair, another one on a crutch.  
  
"Don't go to Fairy World!" One of them shouted.  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Wanda replied.  
  
The Fairies started to explain to Cosmo and Wanda about how the Gods of Olympus came and tore up Fairy World. They even explained in excruciating detail about how Artemis released the Anti-Fairies and killed Jorgen. After that, they told the pair about how the Gods cut off the gateway to Fairy World so that no Fairies could ever escape!  
  
"Something doesn't seem quite right though. How come we're in the tunnel to Fairy World?" Wanda asked. "Listen, you two get out of here. Cosmo, we're going to see Cupid."  
  
"No, I don't think you can." Answered one of the Fairies, "I overheard the Gods say that any spiritual deity related in anyway to Olympus is staying up there. So I don't think that you'll be able to see Cupid at all."  
  
Wanda suddenly got an idea. "Cosmo, you back to Timmy. I'll go ahead to Fairy World."  
  
"You can't!" whimpered Cosmo, "If you go to Fairy World, you'll be stuck there for eternity!"  
  
"Listen, if the Gods really did cut off an gateway to Fairy World, then we wouldn't be in this tunnel. I'm going straight into Fairy World to find out why the Gods have suddenly acted like this."  
  
"Why don't you go straight to Olympus?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Didn't you just beg me to not go to Fairy World?" Wanda asked rhetorically.  
  
"Uh, no?" Cosmo replied.  
  
"Anyway.I don't think it would be safe for me to go to Mount Olympus. If Artemis killed Jorgen with a single blow, then image what Zeus would do to ME." Wanda replied. "So please, just go back to Timmy's room. I'll be there in the morning, promise."  
  
"Okay, but remember: you promised!"  
  
With that, Cosmo and Wanda parted ways: she went ahead towards the end, and Cosmo reported back to Timmy's room. The other two Fairies merged and turned into none other than Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. She took out a giant axe and swung it all over the tunnel. Everywhere it swung, it left gold marks.  
  
"Since that little fire-works display, no Fairy had dared to enter the connection tunnel. The work of my brothers and sister just allowed for a God to enter this dimension-connecting tunnel," she said to herself. "Now they have exactly twenty-four hours to evacuate Fairy World," Athena teleported out of the slowly withering tunnel.  
  
In the morning, Cosmo woke up in the fish bowl, and found the Wanda had not returned. He started panicking, which woke up Timmy. He got up out of his bed, and found Cosmo going hysterical.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Cosmo turned himself back into Fairy form.  
  
"She's not here! Wanda's not here! She promised she would be, and she's not!" He shouted.  
  
"What?" Timmy replied in excitement.  
  
Just as Cosmo was about to answer him, Timmy's dad knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Timmy, who are you arguing with back there?"  
  
"Uh, one of the voices in my head." He replied quickly.  
  
"Okay, just keep it down."  
  
Timmy's dad walked away, and Cosmo quickly explained to Timmy all of what happened in Fairy World and to Wanda the day before.  
  
"That sure is bizarre. Well, we'll just have to go to Fairy World and find Wanda. Now let's go," Timmy announced. Then he looked down at his pajamas and said to Cosmo: "I wish my clothes were on."  
  
Timmy's daytime attire was immediately on.  
  
Back on Olympus, Cupid was secretly watching Timmy and Cosmo through a massive Valentines heart. Then he took a message, and wrapped it around an arrow. Then he took his bow from the wall, strung the arrow on the bow and pointed it to where Timmy could get it.  
  
"I hope this works," He said to himself.  
  
He fired the arrow, and it went zooming across the Atlantic, over the eastern coast of the United States. Suddenly, in Dimsdale in Timmy's room, one of Cupid's heart arrows broke through his window and struck his wall.  
  
Timmy and Cosmo were shocked from the interruption. The green-haired fairy went over to the wall, and took out the arrow. After holding it in his hands he took the message off the stick, and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Timmy,  
Do not, under ANY circumstances go to Fairy World. I know it's hard for you not to, but you must take my word. I will tell you why the Gods are after the Fairies: they are actually after Cosmo and Wanda" Cosmo was so shocked from reading this sentence that he fell onto the floor, and the message lightly floated down into Timmy's hands.  
  
".The Gods are after Cosmo and Wanda because they've seen the power of those two after they freed the world from Crocker. They've also seen the power of Wanda alone conquering the world FOR Crocker. The Gods have now reason to believe that Cosmo and Wanda are more powerful than they are. Zeus also has reason to believe that Cosmo and Wanda will cause the downfall of the Olympian Order. So that is why you cannot enter Fairy World. Perhaps you could go to the lands that surround Fairy World. After reading this message, the paper should turn into a map with the lands that surround Fairy World.  
-Cupid"  
  
The message started to glow, and suddenly it turned into a map. In the upper-left there was a giant continent that resembled Europe. The countries were divided like those lands, except they were called "The First Kingdom," and so on until "The Ninth Kingdom". Below that was a place shaped like a massive skull, and read the words "Scary World" going across it. To the right of it was a country shaped like a milk jug with the words "Dairy World" written across it. Below that was a country shaped like a lion's tail that read the words "Hairy World" written across it. The country below that was shaped like a crescent moon and was entitled "Fairy World".  
  
"I wonder why we can't just go to Hairy World" Timmy wondered.  
  
"Because the Gods have set up barriers along all those Countries," loomed an ominous voice. "You will now be sent to your first land. Be weary, it is not on the map."  
  
Timmy suddenly heard a swirling noise outside. He went to the window and saw that a hurricane was outside! It was an odd shade of pink though, and spat out lightning this way and that. It finally came to Timmy's house, and shot out a lightning bolt at him and Cosmo.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the pair found themselves in a land with lots of blue grass, which swayed beautifully in the wind. Up above them they saw the hurricane vortex close back up into the sky.  
  
"I wonder where we are," Timmy thought out loud.  
  
He looked at the map, and saw that the trail of lands turned into an image of a country surrounded by a desert on all sides. This country was divided into four triangular sections: Munchkins, Quadlings, Winkies, and the Gilikins. Each country was colored differently: the Munchkin land colored blue, the Winkies yellow, the Quadlings purple, and the Gilikins red. In the very center of this land was marked the capital city: the Emerald City.  
  
"I can't believe it Cosmo, we're in the Land of Oz!" Timmy shouted with glee.  
  
"Big deal, I took Wanda here for our honeymoon." Cosmo replied sarcastically. Cosmo looked at the map, and saw something that he never saw before: a giant tower was marked in the center of the desert that was on the right side of Oz. "What do you suppose it could be?" He asked.  
  
"It's obviously one of the Gods. Remember, Cupid said that the Gods have set up barriers along all the countries that lead to Fairy World. To make this journey shorter, I wish we were in the Em."  
  
Timmy looked at the town around him, and saw stretched out before him was a road made of yellow bricks.  
  
"It's the yellow brick road! I've always wondered what it was like to walk across here. C'mon, Cosmo, let's go!"  
  
"You humans are so easily impressed. Fairy University makes you run cross- country on the Yellow Brick Road."  
  
Timmy skipped merrily across the Yellow Brick Road without a care in the world. Cosmo turned himself into a green dog and followed closely behind. Several days and nights followed on the journey across the Yellow Brick Road, but Cosmo turned himself into a tent and whipped out some food for his young Fairy God Child.  
  
Meanwhile, in Fairy World Wanda was floating all over the place searching for any Fairies that hadn't yet gone mad with fear. That turned into a wild goose chase when she could turn up nobody that could give her exact answers as to why the Gods of Olympus were all of a sudden wanting the destruction of Fairies everywhere.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day. I guess I should go now." She said to herself.  
  
She raised her wand up, wanting to go home, but it deactivated. She tried again, and it failed. Ten more tries and she couldn't leave.  
  
"I guess all portals are shut off now. I wonder what I'm going to do now," she thought. 


	2. Silver Shoes, Horses, Oh My!

Fairly Odd Parents  
  
In:  
  
Entanglement With The Gods  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Silver Shoes, Horses, Oh My!  
  
Several days passed while crossing the Yellow Brick Road, two days actually. Cosmo figured that if the portal to Fairy World wasn't closed back then, it had to be closed now. Although he did not let hope fade so quickly, after all he had been on some pretty wacky adventures where the outcome looked slim, but he made it by.  
  
Timmy felt the same way; he wasn't going to let one little adventure get in his way of freeing Fairy World, nothing could. Though it would have seemed that their hopes drowned on the second day when it rained horribly. Cosmo tried twice to bring Timmy immediately to the Emerald City, but failed to do so. It had absolutely nothing to do with his wand, but a voice deep inside was telling him to stop or he would suffer the consequences. He was almost certain that it wasn't the Gods or some trick of the Anti-Fairies, but a voice somewhere inside that he couldn't detect.  
  
So on that rainy day, the two found shelter in a giant tree that was next to the Yellow Brick Road. This tree had a hole in it fit for ten people, and that's who exactly was hiding in there! A couple of Munchkins and a Winkie, that's about it.  
  
"What are you people here for?" Timmy asked.  
  
"We're on run from the law!" Answered a Munchkin, "we were caught practicing magic and Glinda the Good put us in an inescapable prison."  
  
"Then how did you get out?" Asked Timmy.  
  
"One of her flying monkeys let us out," answered the Munchkin.  
  
"Why is magic outlawed?"  
  
"Because one too many people used it for their evil purposes, so Princess Ozma and Glinda the Good decided it would be best to outlaw magic entirely. Except only the Princess herself, Glinda, and the Wizard could practice magic."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Timmy said to himself.  
  
"I guess that would explain me not being able to use my magic," Cosmo said quietly to himself.  
  
"What?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Nothing," replied the green-haired Fairy.  
  
Timmy looked outside, and it started to rain even harder as if the Gods themselves were causing this downpour to try and make a flood. For the area that this tree was located in, it would have been possible: this section of the Yellow Brick Road slopes down between two hills, and the tree is located at the very bottom of the valley. Already water was starting to rise up to everyone's shoes.  
  
"Cosmo, you better do something quick!" Timmy shouted.  
  
"I can't!" whimpered the Fairy.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there's something about this country. It, it gives me a bad conscious if I even think about using magic. Fairies need a clear conscious to use their magic."  
  
Lightning flashed outside and set a twig on fire. It fell down to the entrance of the tree and was like an example to the people inside that if they didn't get out, they would be killed. Which is ironic because no one can ever die in the area limits of Oz, although there is torture, which is a fate worse than death itself.  
  
The next lightning bolt flashed at an instant of booming thunder, this set a great fear into Timmy and Cosmo. The natives to Oz didn't mind though; they knew that nobody could be killed. They even tried telling Timmy and Cosmo that, but they couldn't hear over the thunder. It was almost like this was the work of some God.  
  
Atlantis was like a submerged Mount Olympus; it too was on a hilltop and had many ancient buildings erected on it. It also had a glass dome covering it to keep the water out. This was Poseidon's paradise. His muses were the Sirens: Goddesses who would sing a lovely tune on their island and lure men to crash their ships on the rocky shores of their island.  
  
As this description of Poseidon keeps going on and on, you're probably wondering to yourself "Why did Poseidon want to abandon his brother's already established God order?" Here's the answer: it's been a long dream of ANY sibling of Zeus to establish his or her own Godly order. Poseidon did just that when his city, Atlantis, plunged into the depths of the ocean. So far he has five gods, but their numbers are increasing. Most notably is the God Spongebob Squarepants. After assailing him in the cooking contest, Poseidon made him a God even though he refused to live in Atlantis.  
  
Today, now more than ever, Poseidon has called Spongebob Squarepants to his side in Atlantis. Even though the prophecy was for the Gods of Olympus, it was meant for ANY god who associated him or herself with the great Gods.  
  
Right now, Poseidon was watching the quarrel of Timmy and Cosmo in Oz though his magic mirror-lake. He was laughing horrendously at the inescapable situation of the pair.  
  
"Isn't this hilarious, Spongebob?" Poseidon chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I'm mortified. Why do we need to go out of our way to kill a ten year-old boy and his Fairy God Parents? So what if they're powerful, if we leave well enough alone that prophecy will never come true!"  
  
Poseidon looked at Spongebob curiously, and started laughing. "You're alright Spongebob! You're alright!"  
  
With an angry attitude, Spongebob walked out of the main palace. When he was in the meadows, he teleported out of Atlantis, and found himself on the location where Timmy and Cosmo were on the Yellow Brick Road. As the rain started to fall down harder, Spongebob started to absorb it, and grew bigger and bigger and bigger.  
  
To Timmy's astonishment, the rain started to get less and less. He looked outside and saw a giant yellow sponge soaking up all the rainwater. He was amazed at this giant, and knew he was here to help. He looked back at everybody else, and knew that this was the perfect opportunity for the group to leave.  
  
"C'mon everybody! It's the perfect time to get moving!" He shouted.  
  
The Munchkins and Winkie ran out of the threshold and walked up opposite sides of the path. Timmy looked back at Cosmo and saw him in a sad mood. He didn't have time to listen to Cosmo's problems so he took the fairy by the collar and dragged him out. They ran up the part of the Yellow Brick Road they were supposed to, just as Spongebob released the water.  
  
When he did, a giant lake was formed and he was left sitting in the middle. Timmy tried calling over to Spongebob, but the yellow sponge couldn't hear him over the thunder, he just suddenly teleported away instantly.  
  
Relieved to be out of that mess, Cosmo and Timmy walked away. Just as they turned around, a giant TV fell from the sky and electrified the lake. They turned around and saw sparks flying everywhere. Then a lightning bolt shot the heel of the tree, and it fell over and smashed the TV. They ran as far as they could from the doomed lake as it spewed sparks and fire lied on top of it.  
  
Timmy and Cosmo fled for about ten minutes, and then stopped running due to exhaustion.  
  
"Cosmo, can you PLEASE bring me to the Emerald City?" Pleaded Timmy.  
  
"I don't know if I can, but I'll try with this guilty conscious."  
  
Cosmo raised his wand up, and it started to spew out sparks. His arm jerked this way and that. Electrical surges covered the entire wand and the star on top of it. Suddenly, different colors broke out, and Timmy and Cosmo were gone in a flash. They soon found themselves at the end of the Yellow Brick Road and the entrance to the Emerald City.  
  
The Entrance to the Emerald City was gigantic and studded with emeralds. The gate also went up halfway of the tallest spire, so you can see that security is a very important issue in this country (of course, with enemies such as the Wicked Witches and the Nome King, why shouldn't it be?).  
  
Up above, a pink lightning bolt flashed through the clouds, and the largest thunder rumble you could ever imagine rumbled. Next a voice came out:  
  
"Who dares uses magic in the eyes of Princess Ozma?"  
  
Timmy and Cosmo were bewildered by this voice.  
  
"I feel all tingly inside!" Shouted Cosmo in distress.  
  
"What is it?" Timmy shouted back.  
  
And next thing they knew, Cosmo was turned into a two-dimensional character and exploded into a million tiny gold pieces. Timmy started to get scared and wondered what was going on. The same thing happened to him before he could notice.  
  
The next thing he knew, the area around him kept on spinning and spinning until it turned into a massive golden chamber. Before he knew it, he was in chains and so was Cosmo. The platform they were standing on had a massive screen on the wall in back of them and a railing in front of them.  
  
They saw a Golden Throne across from them with a young girl sitting in it. She had ebony hair and wore ruby bows in it. She also had a white flowing dress that glistened in the sun. Next to her sat a blonde girl in a silver chair. This girl's hair was long, and her dress was a white blouse with a blue-overall skirt. To the right of the brunette sat a Scarecrow-man in a bronze throne. He wore a blue shirt with brown pants with different colored patches. Straw-bale was sticking out of all his clothes as well.  
  
On the right side of the platform was a tall and mighty woman with brown hair. She wore a very white and shiny dress with patches of pink here and there. On the left side of the stage stood a small bald man dressed in green clothes.  
  
At once the girl in the gold throne spoke: "You two have been charged with using magic in Oz. It is against the law to use magic in ANY form in this mighty land. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty!" Shouted Timmy.  
  
"Explain yourself," replied the girl.  
  
"Back there on the Yellow Brick Road, it was raining like there was no tomorrow! After we luckily escaped, Cosmo and I were so tired that we just had to teleport to the Emerald City as quickly as possible."  
  
"What are you talking about?" The girl replied strongly, "I was just taking a walk in my courtyard and it was crystal clear. If there had been rain, I would have known it."  
  
"That's odd," Timmy muttered to himself, "Nonetheless, we still had to come here because of dire situations."  
  
"Are you challenging me? Have you no idea who I am?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
The girl rose from her seat, "I am Princess Ozma of Oz! None have dared to answer me the way you just did. I will review your case on the Magic Screen behind you."  
  
Ozma pushed her arms apart, making the entire room darkened and the screen lit up. Automatically, it showed Timmy and Cosmo stuck in the tree where the Yellow Brick Road made a valley. Then it displayed the rain get heavier and created a massive puddle, and then the rest of the events were played out on the screen.  
  
Princess Ozma was amazed at Spongebob landing just in time to save the people stuck in the tree and the destruction of the lake.  
  
"I have reviewed your case, and have decided that in most dire cases that you really needed to use your magic. However, I do NOT want you to use your magic again. As some may have told you, magic is not condoned in this land. Although, I am curious: do you know who's trying to kill you?" Ozma asked.  
  
"Well, you see, the Gods of Olympus are trying to kill."  
  
"Did you say the Gods of Olympus?" Ozma shouted in surprise.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The Gods have long used Oz for their battlefield. It's really annoying and scars up some of our most beautiful lands. Tell me, who do you suspect has been doing this?"  
  
"Poseidon," Timmy said quickly.  
  
"Poseidon. the most dangerous of the Gods. He can appear anywhere there is water. Which is why he considered the most dangerous of the Gods. We must lure him out into the Deadly Desert where he'll evaporate. Come my subjects, we must leave."  
  
There was a sudden rumble in the room.  
  
"It's starting," Ozma said to herself.  
  
Everyone found themselves out of the chamber and in the Town Square; and Cosmo and Timmy were free of their chains. In the Town Square, there was a massive earthquake in which the water jumped out of their fountains or ponds. All of a sudden, streams of water were drawn out of the fountains and ponds. In mid-air they formed Poseidon: God of Water and Horses.  
  
He held up his part to being the God of Horses when he turned into a waterfall and real-live horses formed out of the water. The group started running in fear for their lives. Running, the Sorceress known as Glinda the Good raised her magic wand and in a flash of pink light they all arrived at the edge of the Land of the Winkies. Right before them lay the Deadly Desert, upon which any living thing that touches it turns to sand; far off in the distance lay Poseidon's Land Barrier, which as long as it stood wouldn't allow Timmy onward to the next world.  
  
"It will be hours before Poseidon's horses get here, you Cosmo and Timmy must go on ahead to that castle over there," announced Ozma, " I have reason to believe that that castle is causing something strange to go on."  
  
"So do we your highness," Timmy replied, "But we need a way over there because Cosmo almost drained his energy just getting us to the gates of the Emerald City!"  
  
"You can take these," announced the blonde child. She was holding a pair of silver shoes on a red pillow, "They belonged to me once, and after my first trip here I thought I lost them in the desert for good. But I found them once more when I released my friends from the clutches of the evil Jester"  
  
"I know who you are!" Timmy shouted, "You must be Dorothy Gale. I've heard about you in tales and I never thought that they were true. This is awesome!"  
  
Timmy took the shoes from the red pillow, and slipped them on his tiny feet. Automatically they became shoes with Velcro and looked like something Timmy would wear every day.  
  
"Come on, Cosmo! We're going to that castle over there!"  
  
"Timmy, you don't even know how to use those shoes!" Cosmo protested.  
  
"It may sound strange, but as soon as I put them on, I knew how to use them correctly."  
  
So Timmy clicked the silver shoes three times, and repeated over and over to himself: "I wish I was in Poseidon's Tower in the Desert". After this occurred, he found himself and Cosmo on the stoop right in front of the main door. He was up close to it, and saw that the stoop was very narrow. He turned around and saw the Deadly Desert below the platform: it looked so eerie and un-welcoming. He looked farther to the horizon to see if he could see the "coast" of Oz, but he couldn't: everything was too far away.  
  
Cosmo looked up to the right and saw a doorway that was fit for someone about his size; he guessed that there were passages that were only meant for tiny people.  
  
"Timmy, look up there!" Cosmo shouted.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Cosmo pointed up to the smaller doorway, "Maybe I should go through there. We'll probably meet somewhere in the Castle."  
  
"Okay, you can go" Timmy replied.  
  
Cosmo floated up to the smaller doorway, and opened it with the power of his wand. Timmy clicked the heels of his Silver Shoes three times and the door opened. He walked through straight into deep darkness. Only the light of the sun shone through the door, and when it closed, no light was to be seen. He clicked the heels of his shoes three times and they light up and cast a bright glow into the room.  
  
The walls were bare; nothing hung on them, not even a picture. This started to scare Timmy. Then he came to the first stairwell, and it looked like it went on for miles. Timmy wasn't much inclined for walking up that far, so he clicked his heels again and he was quickly at the top of the staircase.  
  
He progressed further into the castle, and suddenly saw a glimmer of light ahead of him. He ran further and faster towards the light, and found himself in a circular room that was most likely the courtyard. In the center was a pit with a piece of the Deadly Desert in the bottom. It's a good thing Timmy stopped himself; otherwise he'd fallen in and died!  
  
Timmy let out a big shriek, and Cosmo wandered into the Courtyard.  
  
"Ah!" Shouted Cosmo, "What's going on?"  
  
Cosmo approached the edge slowly, and saw the pit. Suddenly open pipes burst out of the "sides" of the walls in the pit: water flowed out and started to fill up the pit! A slab of rock covered up the piece of the Deadly Desert at the bottom, and the water no longer soaked into the sand.  
  
Finally it filled up to the top, and all was calm. A few seconds later, rings started to form in the water. This perplexed Cosmo and Timmy because there was no earthquake. Suddenly a giant dragon formed from water launched out of the pit! It shrieked into the air and came back down again breathing ice onto the lonely castle.  
  
"I wish I had the power to fly!" Timmy shrieked as he clicked his shoes together. Then he turned to Cosmo and said, "I wish I had a Golden Staff!"  
  
Cosmo raised his wand, and Timmy suddenly had a massive staff that was a giant rod with two glowing globes at the ends. Timmy jumped up and took to the sky. He chased after the dragon with his golden rod. Our hero was right on the tail of the dragon, and swung his staff all over the place.  
  
Finally, he hit the dragon, and it went crashing down into the sand. It went up in smoke, there was only one problem: only half the dragon was destroyed and a stream of water lifted into the air from the pool in the courtyard, and trickled down to repair the rest of the dragon.  
  
As the dragon approached the castle a second time, freezing things with it's ice-breath, Timmy was reminded of a wrecking ball and how it crushes a building by smashing into it. He got the ultimate idea: he would send the Water Dragon to crash into the castle, thereby destroying it and able to go on to the next world.  
  
He followed the Dragon close behind to the castle. The Dragon started to lead Timmy on a chase through the entire plain. As he went by the castle he shouted: "Get out Cosmo!" The Fairy did leave, and Timmy was able to destroy the Water Dragon. As it swooped above the sands, Timmy followed it until it approached the castle again. He got his staff ready, and whacked into the dragon's tail. It went down crashing into the castle, and completely destroyed it in an array of icicles.  
  
When the dark Castle was destroyed, the sky turned gold, and then went back to blue.  
  
"I think we know what that means!" Timmy shouted.  
  
"Yeah. What does it mean?" Cosmo asked confusedly.  
  
"We can now go onto the next world! Come on, there's a green vortex where the castle used to be. Maybe it will take us to the Nine Kingdoms?"  
  
Timmy and Cosmo floated into the gateway, and were off into the Nine Kingdoms of Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, and other princesses. 


	3. Nine Kingdoms Part 1

Chapter 3:  
  
The Nine Kingdoms  
  
Hm, where did we last leave off? Oh yes, Cosmo and Timmy were sucked into a dimensional portal into the Nine Kingdoms which include Cinderella's Kingdom, Snow White's Kingdom, Red Riding Hood's Kingdom, Jack's Kingdom, The Dwarf Mines, Bo Peep's Kingdom, Sleeping Beauty's Kingdom and Repunzel's Kingdom, and the Ice Kingdom to the North.  
  
Right now, let's check in with the Gods of Olympus.  
  
"What!" Shouted Zeus in a mighty anger as he sprang up from his throne.  
  
"I'm sorry dear brother, but I had absolutely no idea how they got away. My plan to kill Cosmo and Timmy was sure fire," demanded Poseidon.  
  
You may wonder how Poseidon got onto Olympus, well he can appear wherever water maybe, so basically his head is sticking out of a bowl right now.  
  
"You're lucky I don't call the FURIES on you!"  
  
"Yet there was no way they could have escaped. Magic is not allowed in the Land of Oz, and to make sure that happens a guilty conscious is placed on all whom dare to do so."  
  
"I don't care what the affairs of the Oz people are, Poseidon. You will catch Cosmo and Timmy; otherwise, I'll make sure what our father Kronos did to you was just a warning. No, the Furies will take care of that; and no one ever has to want to deal with them."  
  
Just then Poseidon had flashbacks to when he was a little baby, and his father turned him into a drink and swallowed him in one big gulp. Being eaten by their father was something the patron deities of Olympus never have to want to go through again. So Poseidon came up with the most terrific plan to capture Cosmo and Timmy: he would use the Sirens.  
  
"The Sirens?" Zeus questioned, "I thought they only did their deeds on the sea."  
  
"Oh no brother, land can work just as well. Just you wait and see."  
  
Poseidon left Olympus and was back in his own chamber in Atlantis. Around him was a room full of Gods just waiting to be persecuted. Sitting in his chair, Spongebob started to get really nervous as sweat dripped from his brow; however he WAS acting like his own washcloth, so Poseidon never knew the difference, or did he?  
  
"I assume you all know why you're here?" Poseidon persecuted, "If not, let me refresh your memories: someone has saved Cosmo and Timmy from their doom on the Yellow Brick Road. The Fates have even cut Timmy's life thread, but some one here has thwarted them. As you may or may not know, the Fates can only be thwarted two more times otherwise they'll have no power over Timmy. I will replay the incident on the entire dome. I will only show you what was shown to me."  
  
The inside of the dome got darker, and suddenly an image was played. It showed rain falling down onto the Yellow Brick Road, making it very slippery. Then it showed the inside of the tree where Cosmo and Timmy were, and only showed them fleeing from the tree. As they turned around to say good-bye to the mysterious deity that saved them, the person was gone, and the movie ended.  
  
"Now, I know all of you are smart enough not to use your voices for fearing that you might get caught. Yet which God here can hold off a massive rain and return it? Was it you, Arial, Goddess of the Merms? No, it wasn't. Or was it you, Ursula, Goddess of the Undersea Night? No, it was in fact Podonis- God of the Ocean Deep!"  
  
Poseidon pointed at Podonis, and he was sent out of the chamber and out of Atlantis with the golden glow. He fell for miles out of Atlantis until he hit the ocean floor and could see Atlantis no longer.  
  
"Just kidding," announced Poseidon, "without further delay, the real culprit was Spongebob Squarepants!"  
  
Spongebob shrieked with horror, and Poseidon spoke again: "Yes, it was you. Do any of you honestly think that Podonis would be able to control water: no! He cannot redirect or withstand it. It was Spongebob who soaked up all the rainwater! No you shall incur a wrath more bitter than you have ever imagined!"  
  
Poseidon pointed at Spongebob, and he suddenly found himself in a floating dome that was desert! It resembled Sandy's dome, except sand lie everywhere you went and had self-created sandstorms. Spongebob had no hope for survival now; he would soon dry out.  
  
Meanwhile, the whirlwind in Oz sent Cosmo and Timmy through a vortex straight to the land of the Nine Kingdoms. When they arrived, they found themselves in a forest; it was raining and lightning. Rain fell down in sheets, and quickly dampened the clothes on Timmy.  
  
"Cosmo, I wish I had dry clothes," Timmy announced.  
  
Cosmo raised his tiny wand, and suddenly Timmy's clothes were all dried off. Not surprisingly, his clothes stayed dry all throughout the trek of the wide forest thanks to Fairy Magic.  
  
Throughout the trek, they tried to avoid getting into bramble traps and getting caught in twigs; the forest was completely blacked out throughout the entire journey except for the occasional light caused by lightning. It was as if Zeus created this massive storm to slow down Timmy and Cosmo, but it only made them more determined to find shelter.  
  
As the pair walked through the damp forest, they were sure that some of the Gods of Olympus would make cameo appearances to try and kill them. Due to this dark thought, Timmy wished for super-hearing to listen to anybody that might try and attack the pair on surprise.  
  
Suddenly Timmy stopped, and listened. He heard the sound of a bow being raised and an arrow being strung on it. Through all the lightning, the poacher guessed that even Super-hearing would be useless thanks to the massive volume of the storm, but Artemis was wrong.  
  
The moment she had strung her arrow on her bow, Timmy shouted to Cosmo to duck immediately, and the two went pummeling to the ground hard just as two golden arrows that were meant for the hearts of Cosmo and Timmy hit a tree behind them.  
  
Unfortunately, the ground underneath Cosmo and Timmy wasn't too stable, and the two went crashing down to a lower forest-floor. This one they hit hard and rocks were under their bodies, creating bruises. Timmy got up, and brushed the dust from his shirt. Under this canopy, there was no rain pouring down because the foliage above was like a massive roof, and keeping it off. Except down here the mist from the rain crept slowly down to the floor, and you could barely see your legs, and the mist down here also exaggerated tiny lights making them appear like massive eyes looming out of trees and every little noise would scare you and make you feel watched by your biggest enemies.  
  
"That hurt really bad!" Timmy commented.  
  
"I know, if only these rocks were smoother." Cosmo replied.  
  
Timmy looked at Cosmo with a cross expression, and Cosmo answered, "Oh yeah" as he raised his wand.  
  
All of a sudden, every rock around them became smooth and easy instead of rough and hard. The occasional lightning coming from above the canopy created not as much light as the pair had hoped, thus Timmy wished for night-vision goggles. He put them on, everything around him was seen in a light green, and proved very useful for the trek through the dark, stuffy forest.  
  
Finally, after a long walk, the two found a burnt-out cabin in the middle of the forest. The only thing left of this cabin was the outer structure and some of the innards. Approaching the cabin, they found many apple trees hovering over the trail.  
  
Approaching the cabin, they found that there must have been some heavy battle that had recently happened because bodies of many different people lie scattered with arrows in their chests and stomachs, oddly, there was an abundance of dwarf bodies. There also appeared to be some evidence of catapults that once held firebombs because the "seat" for the weapon was all scorched and vines lie scattered all about the massive weapons. As the pair was heading towards the cabin, they found that light was becoming more abundant, and decided to do away with the night-vision goggles.  
  
"I wonder what happened here," Timmy said aloud.  
  
"Looks like some heavy duty battle occurred. Let's find out why!" Cosmo said as he raised his wand, and suddenly Timmy's Time-Scooter appeared out of pink smoke. He raced over to it, and sat on the seat. Cosmo followed him as the Time-Scooter moved backwards into a black-and-white portal to 3 days in the past.  
  
On the other side of the portal, Timmy and Cosmo found the cabin was more intact than it had been in the present. Except now they found seven dwarves standing in the front with the Army of Artemis standing on the opposite side. Next to the dwarves were an even greater army of dwarves and next to them was the Army of the 4th Kingdom. Everything was silent, and still and they looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Timmy and Cosmo.  
  
"I wish we were invisible!" Timmy shouted.  
  
Cosmo raised his wand, and suddenly the two and scooter were virtually invisible. The opposing sides continued their staring position and looked onto each other. Suddenly, a whizzing sound could be heard, and several arrows from Artemis' side went clear through the foliage, and hit several dwarves and men. Their comrades stool even more like stone, and the Army of Artemis as still as quiet. The next attack was fire arrows that pierced the mail of the 4th Kingdom Army and Dwarves, but none of the main seven dwarves were hurt; they just looked onto the army of the Goddess of the Hunt. Finally, Firebombs were launched out of nowhere, and struck the little cabin, and sent most of the debris hurtling in to the bodies of the dwarves. In anger, the dwarves and men ran forth to the goddess' army and attacked. A fierce battle went on, and many people literally passed through Cosmo, Timmy and the Time-Scooter since they were no longer in the same plane of existence of the others.  
  
Even more arrows fell out through the trees, killing some of the men and dwarves. The Army of Artemis was equipped with bows and plentiful arrows and swords. The men and dwarves of all the Nine Kingdoms did not know the fighting skills of Artemis' army; they were not as well trained as the goddess has trained hers.  
  
Meanwhile, as this was going on and not to Timmy's knowledge, Artemis was up above the lower forest floor at a giant wooden table surrounded by her generals as her privates were shooting arrows down to the unfortunate opposers at the cabin.  
  
Almost immediately, she lifted up her nose as if to smell a rat, "Timmy and Cosmo are here. I can smell their wretched stench anywhere."  
  
Kora looked back at her, "But I thought they were trapped in Oz."  
  
"That's the current Timmy, not the Timmy from the future." The Goddess replied darkly.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"You'll see," and she ran off into the forest as swift as the fastest arrow anyone has ever flung.  
  
The red-haired Goddess ran down several slopes, and past many trees. She was also invisible now so that nobody could see her run by. Finally she approached Cosmo and Timmy on the Time-Scooter and saw them between the battle. She knew that they would somehow like to altar time so that this battle never even happened, or so that the Dwarves and Men would somehow prevail.  
  
She raised her famous bow and quickly strung it with an arrow. Then Cosmo turned around and saw Artemis lurking in the bushes. She knew that she was caught, and quickly teleported out of the area.  
  
"Why did she just teleport like that? Why didn't Artemis finish us off, I mean she obviously has the strength and power to do so," Timmy remarked.  
  
"I don't know." replied Cosmo who was still wondering.  
  
"Is she afraid that Fairies can grant the power to kill Gods? If there was, then I'm quite sure that that would be against the 'Da Rules'"  
  
Cosmo was actually thinking for once, and remembered the one rule that he ONLY could remember: "Actually Timmy, the power to kill Gods is so forbidden by 'Da Rules' that even if Fairies tried to grant the power they couldn't. The only ones that could grant Fairies to break that rule would be the Other Realm Witches' Council, and even that's not promised because sometimes even they are biologically not able to grant it."  
  
"The Witches Council? The Other Realm? Cosmo, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying that once in a blue moon that the Witches' Council would be able to grant that power without killing themselves."  
  
"Well, why don't you take me to this 'Other Realm'"  
  
"I would if I could, but you remember what happened when we were in Oz? We couldn't get out until we broke the barrier. Besides, since we're in the past now, I'm sure we altered time so that Artemis knows about our plan; she's probably exactly in this spot in the present."  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Timmy frightfully.  
  
A light bulb appeared over Cosmo's head: "I have an idea. I'm sure since Artemis knows about our plan, she probably made the barrier a lot strong in the present, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we could go destroy the barrier where we are now. After all, I'm sure it's going to take some time even for Artemis to make her barrier stronger."  
  
"That's a great idea! Let's go now. I wish we were at the barrier." Timmy shouted.  
  
Cosmo raised his wand up high, and then suddenly it drooped over making a sparking sound.  
  
"What now?" asked Timmy frightfully.  
  
"I'm going to take a stab at it-we're not allowed to magically bring ourselves to the barrier. It looks like we're going to have to walk."  
  
"But at that rate Artemis would have already made her barrier a lot stronger. Wait a minute; I've got an idea! When we reach the barrier we'll just back through time back to when the barrier was weak."  
  
"Why not just time travel back to when the barrier wasn't?"  
  
"Because I want to make a statement to the Gods: I can be more powerful than they will ever dream."  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but one thing: where's the barrier?"  
  
Timmy took out the map, and suddenly it turned into a map of all the Nine Kingdoms. The barrier was located deep with in the Icicle Jungles of the Ice Kingdom. With that, Timmy revved up the Time-Scooter, and the two left just as Dopey the Dwarf was shot with an arrow through his chest.  
  
Timmy heard the only sound that Dopey made, and turned around the Time- Scooter and saw the playful little dwarf arrowed-down before his only home. Doc the Dwarf raced to his side, and Kora suddenly emerged from the trees and shot him down. A very angry Grumpy Dwarf raced towards Kora with his rusty-edged axe, and chopped off her head. As soon as his vengeance was complete, another one of Artemis' soldiers came from behind and shot him through the back. He turned around, and with his dying breath took his axe and shoved it straight into her torso. Both fell together holding the weapons that killed them in both of their hands.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great rumbling that even shocked Artemis' soldiers: a massive army of Huntsmen came up from behind, and started fighting the bad girls. Each soldier shouted "For King Wendell!" Others screamed "For the House of White!" Some of the archeresses were killed as golden arrows were driven through their bodies; some had more than one! Others fought back at the army of the Huntsmen, and eventually there was as much dead Huntsmen as there were dead women in the Army of Artemis.  
  
"It's so sad," said Timmy with a tear rolling down his cheek, "so much violence, and for what? I don't even know why her Army attacked this place of legends. Three of the seven Dwarves died for nothing more than protecting their land from a goddess that wanted ME dead. Why of all places? Why couldn't she just kill me when she had the chance?"  
  
"C'mon Timmy, we must be leaving now."  
  
With that, the Time-Scooter zoomed through the woods and raced along the many trails of the forest. Behind them, they could still hear the screaming and shouts of the battle behind, but did not look back because they had a bigger mission before them: to break down Artemis' barrier.  
  
"This rough terrain is slowing me down!" Timmy shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, once we get to the plains, all will be clear sailing from there!"  
  
Poseidon was watching all of this in his giant dome in present day, and laughed at the pair at having hope.  
  
"So much hope, so much ambition. That will surely be put to the test whence the Sirens get a hold of you," The God of Water said loudly. 


End file.
